ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Crisis Impact
was an apocalyptic incident that happened 19 years before the start of Ultraman Geed. History Ultraman Geed Pre-Crisis Impact Crisis Impact After Belial defeats Zero during the Omega Armageddon, Belial detonated the Super-dimensional Eradication Bomb with his Giga Battle Nizer, destroying Earth in the process. The great explosion created a black hole that consumed the entire universe. At the verge of getting destroyed, Ultraman King arrived and reversed the damage caused by Belial earlier on. King merged with the universe ever since but was left unresponsive. What happened to Belial and the Ultra Warriors were unknown but this event was remembered by the people of revived Planet Earth as Crisis Impact. Aftermath Absent from Earth for many years, the Ultra Warriors became a popular legend, with records of their existence being mysteriously lost and the memories of them slowly fading from the collective consciousness of humanity. It is also known that many of Earth's inhabitants were led to believe Crisis Impact as a meteor shower until a recent discovery of Belial's caricature within an unearthed record. Other races across the universe appeared to have knowledge of Crisis Impact despite the efforts of Ultraman King. In hopes of restoring the order that Belial destroyed, aliens of multiple races had founded AIB and station themselves on Earth. Kuruto, an Alien Shadow, revealed that his kind had started to explore the universe in search of a replacement planet, as the damage that Planet Shadow suffered during Crisis Impact terrified the Alien Shadow, who feared that the event would happen again. Despite humanity largely forgetting about them, the Ultras had also survived the destruction and reconstruction of the Universe. On the Land of Light, Hikari's Ultra Capsules were stolen, forcing Zero to visit Earth and investigate the matters. Meanwhile, on Earth, another Ultra had been already living on the planet for several years. Unaware of his actual self, the disguised Ultra would soon become the Earth's latest defender. After the death of Belial by the hands of Geed, the wounds of the universe caused by the Crisis Impact had healed and Ultraman King's body has been restored as well. Gallery SpaceGarrison.jpeg|The Ultra Warriors rendered helpless as they can only witness the explosion. WithAThunderousImplosionTheEarthWasVaporizedTearingADimensionalRiftInTheHeavens.PNG|The earth is destroyed. IMG 0782.jpeg|Ultra Brothers and Zero before King's arrival. King Arrive.jpeg|King arrive IMG 0784.jpeg|King using his powers to merge with the universe. IMG 0785.jpeg|King begins to reverse the destruction of Earth using his powers. IMG 0786.jpg IMG 0787.jpg|Crisis Impact ends with the Earth being fully restored. Trivia *A popular theory among fans is that the Crisis Impact and King's restoration has caused the M78's Earth to be rebooted. This is most likely due to director Koichi Sakamoto referring the Earth in ''Geed'' continuity is the same as those from Ultra Brothers' and Mebius' eras. *Despite the presence of the Ultra Warriors during the Omega Armageddon, the term 'Crisis Impact' refer to the explosion itself and not the battle. *The Crisis Impact is based on the Unicron Singularity (ja:Grand Black Hole) from Transformers Cybertron (ja:Transformers Galaxy Force), most tellingly from its English adaptation. As shown, the destruction of a celestial body (Unicron's sun prison and Earth) caused the creation of a black hole that consumed other planets in existence before they were erased by godlike figures (Primus and Ultraman King). id:Dampak Krisis Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Events